Le temps gelé
by Smile-ingMoon
Summary: Traduction partielle...Kurosaki Ichigo est choisi d'être un capitaine du Gotei 13. Mais pour accomplir ça, il doit être l'étudiant de Hitsugaya Tōshirō. S'il réussit ou non, il n'est pas certain. IchiHitsu.


**Limitation de responsabilité : Tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**

**Message de l'écrivain : Désolé si j'ai traduit mon histoire pas correctement. Le française n'est pas ma langue maternelle et je sais que j'ai besoin de plus de pratique. J'espere que vous pouvez le comprendre malgré les erreurs. J'ai besoin d'une personne qui peut reviser mon travail parce que c'est difficile de trouver un personne qui parle le français et qui aime l'anime ici. **

C'était un jour calme au Seireitei, les rues nues sans aucun papillon d'enfer-là. Sans personne et sans aucune âme, il y avait seulement les murs blancs du Seireitei, qui se reflètent la lumière du soleil, en endurant solitaires et vigilantes. Les capitaines du Gotei 13 tenaient une réunion, qui concerne les disparitions de trois de ces membres – Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sōsuke, et Tōsen Kaname. Les dix capitaines qui restent, étaient en train de choisir les candidates qui peuvent les remplacer pour réatteindre l'ordre de la Soul Society et du Seireitei. Tous les habitants de la Soul Society ont vu comment les trois ex-capitaines se sont évadés. À cause de cette situation, le doute et la colère ont augmenté dans les cœurs des habitants – il y a des rebellions actives et l'extension de la destruction et du chaos. Le Gotei 13 avait besoin d'aide pour étouffer la peur du public et, au même temps pour préparer pour la guerre qui suit. Bientôt après le lever de soleil en haut de Sōkyoku Hill, la reunion a terminé, et trois candidates sont sélectionnées. Parmi les trois noms, il y a le nom d'une certaine fraise.

Le capitaine de la 10ième Division a soupiré lorsqu'il rappelle la réunion qui vient de terminer. Le petit prodige, comme deux autres capitanes étaient assignés un candidat pour enseigner. Par chance, il etait assigné Kurosaki Ichigo, le humaine qui a envahi Seireitei pour sauver son ami. Le petit capitaine se pose des questions comme, comment est-il possible d'avoir une personne comme Ichigo comme un capitaine du Gotei 13 ? Il manque l'apprentissage de l'Académie pour les Arts Spirituelles, la maîtrise de Kīdo, plus important la patience et la discipline d'un dirigeant. C'est vrai que son pouvoir est formidable mais il y a un risque. Ouais, Ichigo peut être le mieux allié dans la guerre mais au même temps, il peut être le plus terrifiant s'il ne peut pas contrôler son pouvoir. Le prodige se demande pourquoi il était assigné le rôle d'enseigner cette personne.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un certain chose qui vous inquiète, capitaine Hitsugaya? » demande une voix derrière de lui. Immédiatement le garçon tient la garde de son zanpaktou. « Si vous ne pouvez pas sentir ma présence, certainement vous pensez à propos d'une chose très sérieuse. »

Le capitaine avec les yeux bleu sarcelle tourne son tête et s'adresse le locuteur, sa supérieure Unohana Retsu, capitane de la 4ième Division. « Non, il n'y as pas de problème, » répond Hitsugaya.

« Je sais que vous questionnez pourquoi Kurosaki Ichigo est assigné à vous. » Lorsque le petit capitane ne répond pas, elle continue. « C'est parce que vous êtes la mieux personne pour l'enseigner. Avec votre contrôle formidable sur votre pouvoir, vous êtes le seul capitaine qui peut le faire. Si c'était moi ou un autre capitaine, nous ne pouvons pas faire le même. Vous pouvez lui enseigner l'ordre, la discipline, et le contrôle. » Avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, la femme ajoute, « C'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé pour la présence de son étudiant. Il reste maintenant à son bureau. » Avec une signe de tête, elle quitte le petit capitaine seule.

Hitsugaya peut seulement regarde la disparition d'Unohana, il est choqué par son « initiative » pour lui aider avec Ichigo. En comprenant que son étudiant est arrivé, il continue rapidement à son bureau.

En arrivant à la porte de son bureau, il peut entendre les voix des deux gens-là, une appartient à Ichigo et l'autre à son vice-capitaine, Matsumoto.

« Ichigo-kun, pourquoi tu es ici ? Je ne pense pas que mon capitaine sera content que tu es arrivé sans aucun avertissement, » dit Matsumoto avec un sourire.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, moi-même. Rukia m'a dit que capitaine Unohana avait demandé pour moi d'être ici, que je dois attendre ici pour Tōshirō. » En entendant Ichigo, Hitsugaya s'est hérissé puisque le mec lui s'adresse casuellement comme _Tōshirō._

« Tu sais, je dois te dire que tu ne peux pas lui adresser avec son prénom, qu'il est préférable si tu lui adresse comme capitaine Hitsugaya, mais c'est trop drôle comment tu utilises Tōshirō, » répond Matsumoto avec un rire. « Sinon, peut-être tu peux utiliser capitaine Tōshirō,ah ouais, veux tu m'accompagner ce soir avec Renji et Hisagi pour la jolie et le sake ? »

La porte ouvert et le petit capitaine entre brusquement, son blanc haori se gonfle après lui.

« Ah capitaine ! Bienvenue ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la réunion ? Savez-vous pourquoi Ichigo-kun est avec nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Salut Tōshirō, » dit la voix d'Ichigo qui s'est posé sur son canapé.

« C'est capitaine Hitsugaya, » rétorque le capitaine. « Matsumoto, Kurosaki, venez à mon bureau. »

Avec un soupir audible, le humaine de la ville Karakura suit Matsumoto pour se placer en face du petit capitaine à son bureau.

« Il est clair aux membres du Gotei 13, qu'il est nécessaire que nous devons remplacer les trois ex-capitaines. Pour cette raison, Kurosaki Ichigo, vous êtes choisi d'être un capitaine. » En ignorant ses halètements de surpris, il continue. « Cependant pour obtenir cette position, il est impératif que vous devez apprendre tout je vais enseigner. Si vous échouez, vous ne serez pas capitaine. Pour le temps présent, vous vivrez ici dans la 10ième Division jusqu'à nous avons fait les préparations nécessaire pour vous. »

« Capitaine, où va-t-il rester ? Va-t-il rester avec moi dans le logement pour les vice-capitaines ? » demande Matsumoto lorsqu'elle considère l'occasion d'avoir Ichigo joint sa group avec Renji et Hisagi lorsqu'ils boivent le sake.

« Non, Matsumoto. Il va rester avec moi dans mon logement ainsi qu'il va comprendre les demandes d'un capitaine lorsqu'une urgence s'arrive. »

'Ah…quel dommage, Ichigo ne va pas joindre ma groupe, peut-être il va aider capitaine d'être plus ouvert émotionnellement,' médite la vice-capitaine. Cet espoir a descendu en flammes lorsque le deux shinigamis comprennent qu'Ichigo n'a rien dit.

« Non, je ne veux pas être un membre de l'organisation qui a tué les Quincies et a essayé d'exécuter Rukia. » Avec une expression sérieuse sur son visage, Ichigo rencontre le regard fixe de Hitsugaya.

Les deux hommes continuent de se regarder, chaque personne essaye de forcer l'autre à soumettre. Malgré son reluctance d'enseigner Ichigo, Hitsugaya est déterminé de ne pas échouer son rôle. Lorsque les deux hommes battent avec ses volontés, quelqu'un frappe à son porte. Le bruit interrompe le déroulement de la tension et de reiatsu entre eux. À la porte, Unohana sourit à tous les gens dans la salle.

« Y'a-t-il un problème ici ? » elle demande.

« Non, il n'y a pas un problème. Je vais en train de renter au vrai monde, » répond Ichigo. Le humaine va à la porte, la colère apparente dans ses yeux.

En arrêtant Ichigo avec son main sur son noir kosode, Unohana demande, « Je comprends que capitaine Hitsugaya vient de vous informer la décision du Gotei 13 pour vous faire capitaine…mais pourquoi vous êtes fâché ? Peut-être vous mettez déjà le blâme à nous pour tous qui s'est passés avec vos amis, particulièrement Kuchiki-san ? »

Ichigo reste silencieux, son visage baissé, il refuse de faire face à Unohana. Elle continue, lorsqu'il évite son regard. « Je sais que je ne peux ni expliquer ni défendre nos actions dans le passé. Ce n'est pas une chose que nous pouvons défaire. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire maintenant est de penser à l'avenir et à la guerre. Nous devons nous protéger et protéger ceux que nous aimons, nous ne devons pas se battre contre nous-mêmes. Aussi, Kurosaki-san, je dois insister que vous restez ici. » Lorsqu'elle dit « insister », une ombre passe à son visage, immédiatement les trois autres personnes dans la salle tremblent un peu. « Vous comprendez ? » Quand Ichigo a fait un signe de tête en affirmation, l'ombre quitte son visage. « Capitaine Hitsugaya, je vais placer Ichigo à votre attention. » Avec un sourire, elle quitte le bureau.

« Bien, tu as entendu capitaine Unohana, tu vas rester avec nous Ichigo, » crie Matsumoto heureusement, son espoir recommence de nouveau. Un papillon d'enfer entre la salle et il transmit son message à la vice-capitaine. « Ichigo, capitaine Unohana oublie à dire que si tu décides de quitter soudainement, elle va aller te chercher dans le vrai monde personnellement. »


End file.
